Seekers Of The Sacred Miko
by Mystical Tennyo
Summary: When Kagome's miko powers are at their peak, more and more demons start coming after her. Will Inuyasha and the gang be able to help her before her uncontrollable powers consume her? Or will they turn against her?


Chapter 1. It Begins...

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be the happiest girl in the world, but I'm not. At the moment, I own a root beer. Does that count? (its my 14th Birthday tomorrow! Yay!) ((April 16th))

Kagome pulled back an arrow, carefully aiming it at the latest demon that wanted the shikon shards that they had. The demon, itself, had three.

"Kagome! Where are the shards?" Inuyasha yelled to her while constantly dodging attacks.

She looked up and lost her concentration from aiming. "Theres three shards. One in each arm and one in it's forehead." She replied with haste as she readied that arrow once more, aiming for it's forehead.

"Got it!" Inuyasha called back as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, lifting it high above his head, the moonlight shining on his sword. "This demon is done for!" he yelled as he sliced through it's tail.

Miroku and Sango were also trying to fend off attacks. Sango with her boomerang, and Miroku with his staff and his charms. If it weren't for the demon's jewel shards, he would've used his Wind Tunnel without hesitation.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she heaved her giant boomerang at the demon again, with is successfully hitting it. Though it appeared not to do much damage. "This isn't working, we've got to find a new stratedgy!"

"You're right, but what?" He questioned, while raising his staff in defense to yet another attack. "What else can we do?"

Sango's boomerang reached her once more and she caught it with her right hand, swinging it behind her back. She got an idea. "Kirara!" She called for her loyal cat-demon friend.

Kirara jumped in front of her immediately and transformed into her much larger form, with a roar for drama.

"Kirara, give this to Kagome," Sango stated "She'll know what to do. She should, anyway." and she gave what looked like a small, closed clam shell to Kirara. "Do not touch it's contents." And with that, she patted Kirara on the neck to signal to leave.

Leaping into the air with the small shell in her mouth, she found Kagome on a sturdy branch of a tree, firing an arrow at the menacing demon. She motioned to what she had carried up to her in her mouth.

Kagome stopped and carefully took it from Kirara. Opening it, she realized what it was. There was a purple substance in it. A deadly poison.

Taking one of her arrows, she dipped the head of the arrow into the substance, covering it completely. She fixed the poisoned arrow to her bow, aiming it at the demon. Pulling back the string as far as she could for maximum power. She let it fly.

The arrow hit it's target with precise accuracy, hitting directly where the jewel shard was in it's forehead. Kagome then leaped onto Kirara and they flew high into the sky and they neared the demon. Kagome swooped down one arm and snatched the jewel fragment from where was bound so securely.

"Got it!" She exclaimed as she clutched the jewel close to her as they flew to safety. "Inuyasha, I have the one in it's forehead! Go for the arms!" She explained.

"All right!" He exclaimed. "No more games, demon. Time to finish you off for good!" He showed off his blade a bit before going in for the kill. He sliced the demon's left arm off and there was a cry of pain, which sounded much more like a groan.

The demon opened one eye, trying to recover from the blow. It reached out his right arm, reaching for something. At the time, they didn't know what.

Kirara dropped Kagome off near the tree where she had fired the arrow. Not wanting to be useless or let alone helpless, she readied another arrow.

"Sango, his left arm is cut off, we must grab the jewel fragment before the demon recovers!" Miroku exclaimed as he started running towards the severed arm.

"Right!" She quickly replied, and was soon close behind Miroku, running to the discarded arm.

Kagome, seeing why the others were running, notched an arrow to the bow and fired it, trying to distract the demon. But little did she know, she already was.

The demon was watching Kagome intently. 'is this the one they talk about? She must be, she has the miko powers. She knew where my shards were' It thought to itself.

Miroku and Sango reached the arm, and were now prying the shard from the discarded arm. With a mighty pull, they both went flying back with the shard in hand.

Sango, nearly dropping it, shrieked in surprise in falling backwards. "Whoa!" She sighed in relief as she caught it. "I got it! That was close."

Miroku, being the perverted monk that he was, took advantage of the situation. "Not as close as we are right now..." He said with a wandering hand going up Sango's backside.

Sango quickly realized that she had fallen on top of Miroku, and she squealed in surprise and displeasure as she realized what Miroku had done. "Hentai!" She exclaimed as she took her boomerang and wacked Miroku over the head with it, as she had done many times before when he got the urge to be perverted.

A large bump quickly grew upon Miroku's head ((anime style!)) and his eyes were X'd '...It was worth the pain, as always.' He thought to himself.

The demon unseenly reached his remaining hand over towards the miko. With a gasp from the girl, he curled his clawed hand around her, which actually covered her body from the just below the shoulder all the way to the upper half of her legs, halfway to the knee.

Kagome was being held so high above the ground, she thought she might faint. 'I didnt think that the demon was THIS tall!' she thought to herself, screaming inside of her head.

Inuyasha stopped slashing through the demon long enough to see what had happened to Kagome. "Kagome!!!" He yelled out as he leaped up and onto the demon's arm, trying to pry open the demon's hand. He would've sliced the arm right off if it wasn't for Kagome.

Kagome wiggled and squirmed, trying to get free. 'This is hopeless' she thought. Then she opened her eyes, and saw a pair of golden ones staring right at her, full of concern. "Inuyasha?" She said out loud in almost disbelief, though she didnt know why.

"Wadda ya want? Can't you see I'm trying to help you, here!?" He replied harshly.

Kagome nodded, surprised that he wasn't kicking the demon's butt instead of helping her. All of a sudden, she felt her breath being squeezed out of her and she winced. It would've been practically impossible to hear of Inuyasha didn't have his doggy ears.

He looked up. "Kagome?" She was obviously in pain. But he didn't know why. He looked at the clawed hand around her and realized it at once, seeing it squeezing tighter and tighter around her, making her unable to breath. "Kagome!" he yelled her name, trying to reach out to her.

Darkness overtook her. That's all that she could see. She faintly heard Inuyasha's voice, but she couldn't reach him. She couldn't breath. 'I'm going to die... by the hands of a demon... 500 years before I was even born. What about everyone else? Mama, Grandpa, Souta... Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga... and... Inuyasha...' She thought to herself sadly as a tear appeared from her eyes which were squeezed shut, and down onto her cheek, which landed atop the hand of the demon. 'I'll never see them again...' Then without warning, her tear began to glow a light pink and the demon cried out in pain upon contact with it.

Inuyasha was trying to hide his emotions for Kagome and he was almost on the verge of tears himself which was very much outside of his character. Hearing the demon's cry of pain, he jerked his head up, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his kimono so that any oncoming tears wouldn't be visible.

Kagome suddenly felt relief. The demon had released her, but why? Perhaps Inuyasha helped her? But, how? Kagome forced her eyes open. She saw...

Sorry for the Cliff Hanger, I'll add more soon if I get at least 1 review! so please, R&R!


End file.
